


Keep It Secret

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Dottie insists Peggy they should tell Angie their secret love for each other, but Peggy thinks otherwise.





	Keep It Secret

“I think we should go ahead and tell Angie about our relationship,” Dottie spoke with her mouth full, sprinkling crispy french fry crumbs off her slender, long fingers.

Peggy almost choked on her Coca-Cola fountain drink. She pulled away from the straw; making a face from having the soda fizz and bubble up through her nose stream. “What relationship, Dot...?”

“The one where I made you cream all over your mother’s pink silk bedsheets last night,” Dottie responded gently. She soon felt the swift kick of Peggy’s foot slam into her shin underneath their diner booth table. Dottie grinned, while Peggy covered parts of her blushing face. 

Angie approached them in her turquoise blue cotton uniform. “How is everything, girls?” she placed her hands on her hips. 

Dottie reached below to rub her throbbing leg. “Delicious, Angie...”

“Peggy?” the waitress stared at the reddening agent. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Peggy finally spoken, clearing her throat. Her eyes lowered to her ham sandwich, dill pickle, and chips. She picked up the golden wavy snack and ate it. 

“Angie, sweetie? There’s something both Peggy and I would like to confess to you about,” Dottie began. She ignored Peggy’s glaring look and just kept her composure tall and confident.

“Excuse me—Ma’am!” an elderly voice of a gentleman called out from across the diner, raising up his food bill. “There’s been a mistake on the total!”

“Hang on a second, Dottie, I’ll be right back,” Angie sighed loudly. She left in a hurry towards the squabbling old man.

“What do you think you’re doing? You almost blew our cover!” Peggy hissed.

Dottie shrugged and picked up more of her fries. “Sorry, Peg, honey. I thought she might want to know?”

“Absolutely not,” Peggy huffed.

xxxxx


End file.
